the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Humans are mortal beings, distinguished by their inability to practice witchcraft or any supernatural ability. Humans make up a majority of the population, but many of them are oblivious to the existing supernatural species or explain them through science, unable to believe that species as such actually exist. There are other humans who are curious, however, and divulge into their curiosity to find the truth. While humans do not naturally possess supernatural abilities, they can exhibit powers through objects such as the regenerative ring. Notable Humans in the Series * Julian Knight * Jasper Andrews * Henry * Jessica Ashton Interaction with Supernatural Beings Witches, Surgos, and Hybrids Not many humans know about the existence of actual witches. They regard them as fiction and myths. An even smaller percentage know about Surgos and Hybrids, which are uncommon to them. Liv Knight, who originally thought she was human, was shocked when she discovered the existence of those two. Humans were responsible for the witch trials and the Genocide of 1701 in Meadow Wood, which included Hunters whom are avid in killing and eradicating witches. They tend to know a vast amount of knowledge on all types of witches. Humans can give birth to witches if they're partner is a type of witch. Witches can also be disempowered, becoming a human essentially. Humans can be transformed into a Surgo, however, through the digestion of a dead witch's blood and ashes. Humans can also practice witchcraft, channeling the earth, being termed as practitioners. Phoenix Birds Very few humans are aware phoenix birds exist, especially since only one exists over a long period of time. Some humans are aware of the mythology of the bird, but do not believe they take the form of a human like them. It is unknown if a Phoenix and human can produce offsprings. Seers or Psychics Some humans believe that there are "fortunetellers" and people out there with the ability to see the future. Some think they are frauds. For those who do believe in psychics and Seers, they usually go to them if they provide services to help others know their future. Some psychics are simply just human, but others can be witches as well. Spirits Many humans believe in spirits and the afterlife, but they cannot communicate or see them. The only time this was possible was during the Merge, where those who died in Meadow Wood were able to return to the town temporarily from the spirit world. They were only able to see and communicate with them after a spell was cast, however, making them visible and tangible. Humans become spirits when they die. Trivia * Humans can be transformed into Surgos. * The human race is the oldest species, preceding any of the others. * Humans have a short life span compared other species. Witches have the ability to lengthen their life span through spells. Surgos '''and '''Hybrids have the ability to stop aging and Surgos can reconstitute if they are killed. Phoenixes have a long lifespan, only being reborn every 500 to 1,000 years. Depending on their strength and powers, Seers are able to become immortal or use spells to do so. Psychics '''generally have the same life-span unless they are a witch or another species, allowing them lengthen their life span. '''Spirits continue to exist forever. ** Most pure witches tend to live out their given life span without any interference. * Humans are the weakest and most fragile, susceptible to death from many weaknesses. Category:Species Category:Humans